Shadows of Lust
by Yezi
Summary: I need him to want me, I need his claws to dig into my wrists and I want him to take the control he already has and use it on me. Sonadilver, Violence, Abuse, Sex Please leave comments, tell me how I did and what I could do to make it better.


He yanked my head back by my quills. Kissing me roughly and passionately he reminded me of how long he'd waited for me. He's upset, I'd taken too long today. Now I'm paying for it. As he bit my ear I felt the weight of the bed shift as our third party member arrived.

He was much gentler with me, softly caressing the skin at my sides. While Shadow positioned me to face away from him, biting and kissing my neck and shoulders angrily, Silver slid his soft hands over the exposed flesh of my chest. He kissed my collar bone tenderly just as Shadow tightened his grip on the arms he held behind my back, I gasped in pain but he continued his abuse. Silver only leaned in to kiss my bare shoulders, he knew how I'd felt, he'd been on the receiving end before too.

As another whimper escaped my throat Silver hushed me with his soft lips against mine. This relaxed me a bit until Shadow pulled him from me by the quills. The black hedgehog glared into Silvers eyes for a bit before pulling him into a violent kiss.

His aggressiveness turned me on but shame flooded through my body while this thought sent a reaction straight to my groin. It shouldn't excite me to see my- his Silver, be punished, but it did and I wanted to watch. They pulled apart, Silver panting for more, Shadow's chest rumbling seductively. Tonight was my turn.

My heart raced as the let go of Silvers quills so he could return his attention to me.

Pushing me back onto the mattress the ebony hedgehog straddled my hips, his naked skin over mine. Silver quickly moved to him, kissing his strong shoulders and giving all his attention to our tormentor. The black hedgehog looked back from his position over me, silently praising the hedgehog and encouraging him to continue the attention.

Lust flooded over me when the dark hedgehog glowered down at me. God is he hot… He pressed his lips to mine hungrily. His lips are perfect… He pushed his weight onto my helpless body. He's so strong… When he took each of my wrists into each of his hands I didn't struggle. He raised my arms above my head and took both of my wrists into one hand.

His other hand slid down my body, his property, scraping gently at my skin with his sharp claws. When his hand reached my hip he dug his claws harshly into the delicate flesh over my hip bone. He travelled lower, taking my balls into his ungloved hand, ignoring my painfully erect dick.

He chuckled darkly, sending shivers through my body, his lust and greed filling me to the brim.

"You like how I treat you?"

I say nothing, looking to the side ashamed of my overwhelming lust for the abuse this very hedgehog gives me. His hand cupped my muzzle and jerked my head to look at him, his grip was painfully strong. His low voice, already naturally seductive, sends me into a frenzy when he growls at me.

"I asked you a question, _hedgehog_."

I bite my lip and look into his dark red eyes, I can feel the tears well up into my eyes as I feel my need for him grow. I nod and shut my eyes quickly so as not to upset him any more with my pointless tears. He jerks my face away with the satisfaction of my answer.

He chuckled humorlessly again. For a moment it is very still until I feel his fingers press into my hip again, then I gasp as his claws dig into the skin there. They only just rake my skin the first time. The next I feel the sting long after his claws are gone. I look to my hip just above where he's straddling me and I see the spots of blood welling along the scratches he left.

"Faker," he spits the word out, "What am I?"

My rapid breaths don't help my words to be steady as I answer the way I've learned to.

"M-my master…" The words are shaky and breathy, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"What was that, _faker_?" His hand is at my throat gripping lightly, but with his fingers digging into my skin. His hips grind into mine and I groan, arousal getting the best of me.

"Master." I manage to choke out.

Leaning his chest down down he breathes into my ear,

"That's right. And don't," He squeezed my throat and wrists painfully, "you ever," More pressure, "Forget it."

He moved his face back a couples of centimeters and looked me in the eyes. I looked away after several seconds. His mouth twitched up at the corner when he was satisfied. He sat back, looking to the side as he summoned Silver.

He let me watch as he grabbed the pale hedgehog and brought him into a kiss. I bit my lip as shadow bit Silvers. I wished it was my lip he was biting. I let out a breathy moan, watching them. Shadow pulled away, glaring at me seductively, knowing how jealous I was getting. One kiss to silvers neck, Silver moaning, Shadows squeezing on my wrists still suspended above my head to remind me of my position. I nearly came right there. But i knew if I did that he'd be upset with me, and he'd punish both of us for it.

I thrust my hips upward trying to get his attention back on me without trying to get punished. When the sexy dark hedgehog turned slowly, smirking, at me I became frightened. Although all he did was grind painfully into my hips I felt afraid.

Shadow the hedgehog does that to me. I still want him but his dark features and insane body scare me. I almost can't believe that he wants a person like me.

"Please," I moan, needing him.

He leans over me dangerously,

"You have no _right _to ask me for anything, _hedgehog._" He growls.

I look away, the lump in my throat rising, almost choking me as I fight back the prickling in my eyes. I nodded to let him know I understood. He grabs my muzzle again and turns my head to face him. My eyes are trying to look everywhere but him, but as he moves his face closer to mine I have no option left but to close my eyes.

I'm pathetic, who wants to fuck a crying, pathetic blue hedgehog? His dominance was clear and if he'd wanted to he would just leave me here untouched and painfully aroused. My breath catches when I notice how still he'd gotten.

"Look at me." He orders.

I don't open my eyes, I can't, my eyebrows furrow and I feel the tears begin to leak from my closed eyes.

"Look," he grips my muzzle tighter to emphasize his demand, "At me."

I heard the restrained anger in his tone and it scares me. Slowly opening my eyes I plead with him not to leave me alone again. It's always so terrible when he's gone.

He is not angry with me, at least he doesn't look so. I open my mouth to apologize but find his lips grazing my own delicately. The kiss is unusually tender and I fall in love with him again.

How many times have I fallen in love with this man and his abuse? I've lost count. I feel Silver lay next to us, his face merely inches from ours while he watches the usually cold hedgehog treat me to one of the most carefully tender kisses I've known from him.

I gaze at the free hand that he used to stroke my best friends muzzle and I crave his attention even more. It's when he resumes his attention to me that I remember that I'm always his and he'll always rule over me.

He returns to the abuse, more for our comfort than for his. He lets my wrists go only to flip me onto my belly. He pulls my ass up to his hip level. I vaguely hear him demand Silver not to touch himself as he watches us. For a fleeting moment I am embarrassed, not only for the audience I'm about to have but for the uncomfortable situation Shadows other toy will be faced with.

I can feel the heavy pounding in my chest as I wait for Shadows to assert his dominance over me.

I don't have to wait long before I feel a clawed, lubed finger teasing my experienced hole. I moan softly while he prepares me quickly. His impatience soon took over and he grabbed my hips firmly. I take in a large, ragged breath before he penetrates me. My eyes clench shut with the pain but it quickly subsides with the pleasure of Shadow's cock buried inside me. The dark hedgehog hadn't waited for me to adjust before he began to slam into me forcefully. I whimpered occasionally from the pain but each time Silver was there to ease my pain.

His face was close to mine, eyes wide and watching. with each whimper he gripped my hand and kissed me.

Soon Shadows fucking became erratic and each thrust powerfully pleasurable. I moaned like the whore I am, my senses becoming nothing but stars and black spots each time his cock pushed fiercely against my prostate.

He groaned, sending pleasure through me with each rumble. His grip on my hips tightened and his thrusts quickened, he's gonna cum soon.

I heard Silver panting as he watched Shadow mercilessly fuck me deep into the mattress, which was creaking under the pressure. He wasn't touching himself, he wasn't dumb enough to disobey a direct order, but as he watched us fuck I knew he couldn't wait to be allowed to release, he was close just by watching.

Just a few more thrusts and I felt the dark hedgehog slam into me for the final time, his hot cum filling me up.

"You can cum," he panted to me, "Only you." his words pushed me over the edge and I came soon after he'd said them.

He looked over to Silver who was panting softly and squirming. His cock throbbed painfully and I could see precum dripping from it slowly. Shadow grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up, kissing my jaw before ordering me to suck the pale hedgehogs dick.

I lick my lips as he commands me to do it slowly, making sure I don't let silver cum until he says it's ok. I nod my understanding and bend down to the neglected hedgehog.

I wrap my hand around his white cock and hold it up. Before taking him into my mouth I look up first at Shadow then Silver. When my lips envelop his heat I hear Silver moan instantly. I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick and lick him from base to tip. I tease him as Shadow instructs me to do and before long Silver is reaching his climax.

I feel the grip on the back of my head as Shadow forces me to deep throat Silver and instructs him to cum. With a final moan of Shadows name Silver is releasing his load into my throat.

"Well done…" Shadow praises us.

He let go of my quills gently. I lay on the pillow with my face right next to Silvers, I lean my head up a bit and our lips meet. He hums against my lips and all too soon the kiss ends.

Shadow sat and watched us, the corner of his mouth quirking up for a second. When his frown returned to his beautiful face, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He rests his elbows on his knees and presses his eye against his palm.

Silver and I look at each other before slowly sitting up and crawling our way behind the dark hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Silver whispers.

He doesn't respond. The black hedgehog continues to ignore us as I scoot closer to him, pulling my arms around his right bicep and resting my head on his shoulder. Silver moved closer, too, wrapping his arms around our miserable lovers chest and leaning his forehead against Shadows shoulder.

The hedgehog only moved to push down onto Silvers slim arms lovingly. His face remained blank and his eyes were glazed over as he stared dejectedly at the floor.

My face leans up and my lips are near his ear.

"Shadow," silver whispers hoarsely.

"Love you, Shadow…" I whisper. "Love you."

I see the muscle in his jaw jump, he continues to scowl at the floor. When he moves his head to stare at the ceiling I almost crumble apart at his mosery. Then he looks at me, stares into my eyes, and brings his hand up to cup my cheek.

He whispers back, "I love you too."

He leans forward and presses his lips into mine gently. He does the same with Silver and a fleeting moment of jealousy rises in me. Silver is trying to hide a smile as he takes Shadows left hand and studies it close to his face, trying to mask his happiness.

Shadow moves his thumb to softly press in silvers nose before he takes it back into his lap. When Silver sits up and Shadow stands to leave I couldn't keep the words from escaping my mouth.

"Stay with us, tonight?"

Shadow looks at me over his shoulder darkly before turning to face us, hands on his hips. Silver and I scooted back onto the bed with space in between us for him. He chuckles and nods his approval.

Climbing in carefully, the dark hedgehog lays on his back, arms around both of us as we snuggle up to his chest. I play with his soft fur, wrapping it around my finger continuously. He kissed the top of my head and I smile.

Silver cuddles into him some more and soon he's asleep. Shadow continues to hold us and and I wait for him to sleep. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I wait. His breathing never slows or deepens, his heart beat loudly in my ear.

"Go to sleep," I hear him whisper.

His hand moved up and scratched behind my ear softly. With a yawn I settle on top of his chest and let the drowsiness overtake me. I feel the fabric of a blanket pulling over us, Shadow bringing us in closer, and one last yawn from me, then nothing but blackness and dreams.


End file.
